Amu's Happy Ending
by BlackLynx17
Summary: SEQUEL TO IKUTO'S HAPPY ENDING Amu and Ikuto thought they got there happy ending but there wrong. Amu's cousin Mayu comes for a visit and she decides she like Ikuto.Will she steal Ikuto away from Amu or will she have to get some help?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hey I am now making the sequel to Ikuto's Happy Ending called Amu's Happy Ending so obvious right. It would be funny if I made every charter a story ending with happy ending like Yaya's happy ending and Kukai's happy ending but I'm not to much work please enjoy and read my new story A Chance To Be With You I do not own Shugo Chara**

Amu's Happy Ending

Chapter 1

Amu and Ikuto are finally a happy couple in love. Ikuto is free from Easter and is going back to school. Amu joined the Guardians and they accepted her with open arms. They thought they had there happy ending until Amu got a letter.

Normal P.O.V.

It was a typical day in the Hinamori house. Amu's mom, Midori was making lunch. Amu's sister, Ami was singing. Amu's father, Tsumugu was taking pictures of Ami and Amu was just sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"I am so bored" Amu said to her charas. "Yah me to" Ran said. "Me three" Miki said. "My four" Suu said. "Me five" Dia said. Dia hatched from her egg after Amu and Ikuto started dating. Everyone was surprised and happy to see her. Everything was perfect until mail came.

"Amu you got a letter" Midori said giving her the letter. She looked at it, it didn't say who it was from she opened it and read it.

_Dear Amu Hinamori,_

_Hey cuz how you doing? I'm doing great. I'm having a blast her in the U.S there is so many cute boys you wouldn't believe it. I've had many boyfriends but I never liked any of them._

_I've heard you got yourselves a boyfriend Amu. I can't wait to see him. I forgot to tell you I'm coming to Japan. I can't wait to see your new bow. See you next week bye_

_-From Mayu Hinamori_

Amu's P.O.V.

Oh no she's coming here in a week. I let my parent read the letter and my father flipped. "Amu you have a boyfriend? No my little sparrow" he said. My mother kept asking me about him. My mom then told me that Mayu was going to my school while she's visiting and she want to meet my boyfriend.

Mayu was always a theft when we were little. She would always still my toys, my friends, anything I cared about she would take. What happens if she steals Ikuto from me? I don't know what I would do without him.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu went upstairs into her room and layed on her bed. "Ikuto" she said thinking about him. Ikuto jumped onto Amu's balcony and walked into Amu's room. "Amu" he said. Amu looked at him "hey Ikuto" she said.

"Why are you so sad" Ikuto said. "Oh no reason" Amu said. "Please Amu" he said. "Well my cousin is coming over" she said. "Why is that bad" he said. "Well because she steals everything I love and I'm afraid she might…" Amu stopped. "Might what" Ikuto said but Amu stayed quiet.

Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out "please" he said. "She might take you from me" Amu said. Ikuto laughed "stop laughing this is serious I'm afraid she might steal you from me and then.." Ikuto silenced her with a kiss. "Amu I love you and only you and I promise I'll stay with you forever" Ikuto said.

Amu hugged Ikuto "thanks Ikuto I love you to and Ikuto I got some bad news" Amu said. "What is it Amu-koi" he said. "My parents know about us and want to meet you" Amu said blushing. "Got to go" Ikuto said then left. "IKUTO" Amu yelled.

One Week Later

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Amu got the door "Hello Am where's your boyfriend" Mayu said. There she is the little thief.

To Be Continued….

**BlackLynx17: Ok I am so sorry this sounds so childish I wrote this story about 2 years ago and I finally decided to publish it I hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hey sorry its been so long I had to rewrite Amu's Happy Ending because the other one SUCKED so now I'm bringing you a much better one well please enjoy**

Chapter 2

Amu's P.O.V.

"Hey Amu where's your boyfriend?" Mayu said. Typical Maya doesn't ask me how I am or if anythings new just straight to the point. Man I wonder how she ever found out about it. "Hi Mayu I'm doing fine no nothings new" I said ignoring her question.

"Mayu come in come in we have loads to talk about" my mom Midori said. "Ok I'm coming" she said grabbing her bags. "Where do I sleep" she said. "With me" Ami said jumping up and down. "Hehehe ok let me put my bags in their then we'll talk" she said. "Of course Amu help her with her bags" Midori said.

"Great" Mayu said dropping all her bags and walked upstairs to Ami's room. "Hurry now Amu" she said. I sighed, picked up her things and followed her to Ami's room. "You never told me where your boyfriend is" she said when I walked in the room. "I never said I would" I said dropping her stuff on the floor.

"Come come Amu you know you can't hide anything from me" she said. "Yah yah" I said. When I was little I used to be intimidated by her threats but know nothing. "By the way where's your chara's Amu" she said. I looked at her "how do you know that" I said. She panicked but just for a second then she composed herself.

"So where are they" she said. "Hey guys come on out" I said looking at her. "This is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia" I said. "Cutr this is Eve and Irene my charas" she said and two girl charas flew out.

Eve looked like a snow fairy. She had long white hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a white tanktop that revealed her stomach and a skirt. She had a snowflake shape hairclip in her hair.

Irene looked like a fire demon. She had short bright hair and scarlet color eyes. She was wearing a long red dress and on the bottom was orange to make it look like flames. She also had a hairclip that looked like an orange fireball. Strange they both kinda looked like Mayu a little.

Mayu had black semi short, shoulder length, hair with violet she had long hair that looked like Ami's color with a hint of pink but she dyed it. Our parents always used to compare our hair it was kinda creepy. "AMU MAYU COME AND EAT" my mom yelled. "After me" Mayu said walking out with her charas following her. Yup exactly the same.

THE NEXT DAY

I got up and got dressed. I woke up my charas and we left. I didn't get breakfast I might have seen her.

AT SCHOOL

We were all sitting in our seats when our teacher walked in. "Ok students we have a new student who will be coming here for a while please come in" he said. She walked in "her name is Mayu Hinamori please treat her nicely" he said.

I justed stared at her. She smirked "um Sensei where do I sit" she said. "Um right next to Amu Hinamori hey are you guys related" he said. She nodded :yup she's my older cuz" she said sitting next to me. "Surprised?" she mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

AFTER SCHOOL

I tried to avoid all my friends I don't want them to meet Mayu but we had a Guardian meeting today luck was not on my side. We walked into the Royal Guardian. "Hey Amu didn't see you lunch whose that" Rima said. "Oh sorry I was showing my cousin around school. Guys this is Mayu, Mayu this is Rima Tadase Kukai and Yaya" I said.

"Hello" she said. They looked beside her. "Oh and those are her charas Eve and Irene" I said. "Hello" Kukai and Yaya said. Rima just started. "Hello Hinamori" Tadase said. "Hey please call me Mayu and are you Amu's boyfriend" Mayu said.

"No Ikuto doesn't go to this school" I said he wishes I was his girlfriend. "Aww but wait what do you mean by doesn't go here? When will I meet him?" she said. "I don't know he comes and goes" I said. "Aw Amu is that what you think of me" Ikuto said jumping out from his hiding spot.

"Amu who is that" Mayu said I froze. "Hi I'm Amu's slave for life I mean boyfriend Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said. She laughed "Hi I'm Mayu" she said.

MAYU'S P.O.V.

So this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He looks exactly like the picture. Midnight blue hair with eyes to match. My mission is about Amu but they never said that when the targets gone I could date the boyfriend,but he is Amu's oh well I always took things from her when we were young why should this be any different.

AMU'S P.O.V.

"Amu I'm sensing a ? egg" Ran said. "Ok let's go" I said. "Amu whats a ? egg" Mayu said. "I'll show you come on" I said running out out with the Guardians, Mayu, and Ikuto following me.

LATER

"There it is" she said. There was a girl with short brown hair saying "it's useless I'll never make them laugh" then her egg swallowed her and she transformed into Star Clown. I transformed into Amulet Heart. "Ok Mayu handle this" I said. "Ok My Heart Unlock Snow Princess" she said.

She wore a long white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist. Her hair was down and sparkiling. She was wearing a crown with a snowflake on the tip of it. "Ok Eve let's do this Icy Whip" she said then attacked the girl with a whip.

She missed then Star Clown said "Water Flower" then a flower popped out and squirted water on Mayu. She fell from the sky. "That's it" she said jumping into the air saying "Sheer Cold." Then a blizzard surrounded Star Clown she was frozen solid. "Time to finish her HEY what are you doing" Mayu said.

I flew passed her and said "Negitive Heart Lock On Open Heart" and she got purified. "That was good Mayu" I said floating down to the ground then turned back to normal. "What was that for I had her" she said doing the same as me.

"Were suppose to help her not destroy her" I said. "But-" "That was really good Mayu" Tadase said. "Thanks" she said. "How would you like to be the second joker?" he said.

TO BE CONTINUED

**BlackLynx17: Well I hoped you enjoyed till next time please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Please enjoy**

Amu's Happy Ending

Chapter 3

Amu's P.O.V.

What did Tadase just say? "I'd love to" Mayu said. _If I become the second joker I can get closer to everybody including Amu and Ikuto_ Mayu thought. "Great" Tadase said. Ikuto walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Tadagay" Ikuto started. "Ikuto don't" I tried to say. "I thought there could only be one joker" he said. "Well technally Ikuto there is always two jokers in a deck the main one which is Amu and the side one which will be Mayu" Tadase said.

"You ready Amu?" Ikuto said. "Yes Mayu you know your way back home right" I said. She nodded "see you later then" I said and walked away with Ikuto.

Mayu's P.O.V.

Huh where are Amu and Ikuto going? Oh well this gives me a chance to learn more about Ikuto. "So when did Amu and Ikuto meet?" I said. "Oh well years maybe we used to have an enemy named Easter. Easter was controlling Ikuto making him do things he really didn't want to do" Kukai said.

"That's when Amu fell in love with him. Ikuto always saved Amu but then always teased her so she never thought he cared about her" Rima said. "Ikuto actually liked Amu to but hid it to protect Amu. He teased her to hide it. Amu would get so mad and blush a lot" Yaya said.

"I used to hate Ikuto. I would always fight him. One day I was fighting him and Amu came. She fought me to save Ikuto" Tadase said. "One day Amu gave us some tickets to Ikuto's little sister, Utau, concert but it was a trap to save Ikuto. She fought with us to get the Embryo, an egg that grants any wish, and that's when she told us she loved him" Nagi said.

Oh wow I didn't know Amu and Ikuto had that much history together. Well even though we cant change history we can change the future. "Thanks guy I gotta go now bye" I said then walked away.

I started to run looking for Amu and Ikuto. I couldn't forget the reason I even came here. I found them at a sushi bar. They must be on a date. Ikuto was eating a lot of fish, I wonder what Ikuto's chara is… wait is that a cat. Wow his chara is a cat that's a hoot.

Do I still want to date him? Well if Amu is happy with him then I'm sure I will be to wait I shouldn't be hey there leaving. I followed them into a park. I watched as Amu sat and a tree and Ikuto played the violin. EW I detested the violin well I'm going to leave now.

I walked home and waited till I saw Amu and Ikuto in front of the door. Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu then left. Aw so cute Amu's blushing I almost feel sorry for doing this to her well almost.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu walked into the house. "How was your date?" Mayu said. "Huh how did you know?" Amu said. "Uh lucky guess" she said. "Ah well it was great except I had a feeling that someone was following us" Amu said. Mayu smirked "oh really" she said. "Yah well I'm going to take a shower" Amu said. "Ok" Mayu said.

The Next Day

Amu and Mayu got ready for school then left.

After School

Amu is getting her books and Mayu is waiting outside for her when she sees Ikuto. Mayu runs toward to him. "Hey Ikuto what do you like about Amu?" I asked. "I don't really know she's bright and funny and smells like strawberries. She's fun to tease and she would risk her life for mine I would also do the same" Ikuto said.

"Thank you and tell Amu that I had to leave early bye" Mayu said then left. Amu walked outside and walked towards Ikuto. "Where's Mayu?" Amu said. "She had something to do" Ikuto said.

Mayu's P.O.V.

I can see Ikuto would never leave let alone break up with Amu so I guess that means Amu will have to break up with him RING RING RING "Hello" I said.

"_How is everything going"_

"Fine just fine"

"_Did you see the target?"_

"You mean my beloved cousin of course and all her friends they even made me the second joker"

"_Oh really good job do they suspect anything?"_

"Nope there totally clueless"

"_Good job keep me posted and remember your job we'll be watching" beep beep beep _

The line went died. "Damn well I guess I have to get to work now" I said.

To Be Continued

**BlackLynx17: Well I hope you enjoyed please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hey people I'm here to bring you the next chapter of Amu's Happy Ending. This one is kinda short but I hope you enjoy**

Amu's Happy Ending

Chapter 4

Mayu's P.O.V.

I can see Ikuto would never leave Amu so I will have to break them up. "Eve, Irene I need you to do something for me" I said. "What" Eve said. "I have a plan to break up Amu and Ikuto but I need your help" I said. "Why are you doing this to your cousin Mayu our mission was only about Amu" Eve said.

"MY mission is MY mission so shut it. Here's the plan I need you to bring Amu to where me and Ikuto are going to be. I need you to make her see me kiss Ikuto" I said. "No problem" Irene said. "What about YOUR mission" Eve said. "Well AFTER I court Ikuto and while Amu's heart broken then I'll do it" I said.

"Ok and do not fail Eve" I said. "But could you just make Ikuto fall for you instead of Amu hating you and Ikuto it would help with the mission" Eve said. "Well that is true maybe I could tell him Amu told me to tell him she's breaking up with him then make my room" I said.

"Yah yah we can do that" Eve said. "Alright in s few days we'll do it" I said. "Yes" Irene said. "Whatever" Eve said.

The Next Day

Amu and Mayu got ready for school and left.

After School

Amu's P.O.V.

"Amu you ready to go" Ikuto said. "Yes bye Mayu" I said then left. "Where are we going Ikuto" I said. "Here" Ikuto said. I looked up we were at the old amusement park. "So are you happy Mayu hasn't made a move on me" Ikuto said.

"No if I know Mayu she will make a move and soon" Amu said. "No matter what happens will you always love me" Ikuto said. "Yes unless you do something first instead of her" I said. "Trust me I will never do that I love you and only you" Ikuto said then kiss Amu kissed her.

Irene's P.O.V.

I got some juicy info right now I'm glad I followed Amu and Ikuto. Better tell Mayu about this. I flew towards Mayu. "Mayu I have something important to tell you" I said. "What" I said. I told her the info. "Nice job forget about Eve's plan my plan is so much funny" Mayu said. "Did I do good" I said. "Very tomorrow we'll do it" Mayu said. I nodded.

**BlackLynx17: Ok I'm done please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Please review please enjoy**

Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Mayu's P.O.V.

"Eve get ready and get Amu" I said. "Irene come with me" I walked outside and saw Ikuto. "Ikuto" I said grabbing his arm. "Come on I need to talk to you" I said. "What about Amu" he said.

"She'll be late she has cleaning duty come on" I said. Ikuto just shrugged and followed me. We went behind the school. "What do you need" he said. I looked at Irene she gave me the thumbs up. I looked at the corner of the building and saw Eve.

I winked at Irene and stood on my tip toes. "Hey what are you-" Ikuto was interrupted when Irene pushed him and he kissed me. I saw Amu out the corner of my eyes and put my arms around Ikuto's neck.

He pulled away and I said "Ikuto I love you too" Ikuto was about to speak when he saw Amu. "Amu it's not what-" but Amu ran away. Ikuto ran after her "nice job Irene, Eve mission accomplished" I said.

"Was it worth it" Eve said. I looked at her. "You just ruined your cousins first relationship and your working for a group you know nothing about to hurt her. You should fell ashamed and you just did this because she had a good looking boyfriend. So what you've had thousands of boyfriends but Amu has only had one I'm hope your proud of yourself" Eve said then flew away.

"Whatever I am proud I finally beat her and I know everything I need to know about Easter come on Irene lets go get a soda" I said then walked away.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Amu outside of school until Mayu came to me. "Ikuto" she said grabbing my arm. "Come on I need to talk to you" she said. "What about Amu" I said. "She'll be late she has cleaning duty come on" she said. I just shrugged and followed her. We went behind the school. "What do you need" I said. She stood on her tip toes. "Hey what are you-" I was interrupted when someone pushed me and I landed on Mayu's lips.

She put he arms around my neck. What the hell is she thinking. I pushed her off then I saw something pink. "Ikuto I love you too" she said. Amu ran away and I ran after her. "AMU" I yelled she ran into her house. I jumped onto her balcony.

"Amu it wasn't my fault she went onto me" I said. "I saw you lean in and KISS HER" she said. "Someone pushed me Amu It's like you said she is trying to steal me from you Amu this was her plan" I said.

"YOU KISSED HER you promised me you would stay with me forever I'm not stupid she didn't have to do a thing. You came after her I went outside after school and didn't see you. Eve said she knew where you where so I followed her" she said.

So she had this planned. "She said you had cleaning duty" I said. "Nice excuse Ikuto just go away" she said. "But Amu" he said. "If you love me Ikuto you will GO AWAY" she said. I left her balcony and had only one thing on my mind.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto just left or I hope he did. Gosh how could he do this to me. I wasn't crying though I felt he didn't deserve them both of them. I heard a tap on my window. "Go away Ikuto" I said. "Its Eve" Eve said. Huh I walked to the balcony and opened it. "I need to tell you the truth" Eve said. What truth?

**BlackLynx17: Ok sorry its short next one will be longer and I hope the last one bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**BLacklYnx17:OK I think about 2 more chapters cuz I gotta finish this so read enjoy review be**

Chapter 6

I let Eve in. "What truth" I said. "Amu, Mayu had this planned. She told Ikuto to go with her somewhere. He asked about you but Mayu lied and said you had cleaning duty. She told me to get you to see her kissing Ikuto. Irene followed you and Ikuto and your date."

"She heard what you were talking about and told Mayu. Mayu told Irene to push Ikuto to make it look like he kissed her" Eve said. "Where's Mayu" I said. I only had one thing on my mind. "She's ahhhh" Eve said. She started fading in and out.

"Eve EVE what's happening" I said bending down to catch her. "I um defied Mayu I didn't agree with her plans and who she's working" Eve said. "What does that mean?" I said. "It means she's not listening to her owner she doesn't want her anymore so she's disappearing" Dia said.

"So the more she betrays her the more she'll disappear" I said. Dia nodded. "Amu… Mayu is working for.." "No Eve I will find her and figure it out myself come on your coming with me" I said.

I picked her up "Ran character change guys follow me" I said then left to find Mayu.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I ran to find Mayu. I saw her smiling sitting on a bench drinking soda. "Why did you do that?" I said. "What?" Mayu said. "Make me kiss you and make Amu furious at me" I said. "Oh because I love you" she said.

"Well I love Amu always have and always will so stay away from us" I said then left.

Amu's P.O.V.

I was flying through looking for Mayu. "Amu" Eve said. "Rest Eve you can't disappear" I said. "Amu whatever happens remember that Mayu truly loves you" Eve said. "I'll try" I said. I saw her at a park. I flew down, walked right up to her and slapped her.

"What the hell is the matter with you" I yelled. "Excuse me" she said holding the place I slapped. "You tried to steal my boyfriend" I said. "He kissed me" Mayu said. "Eve told me everything how could you do thins to me your own cousin" I said.

"I thought you wouldn't care" she said. "That's a lie ever since we were little you stole everything from me but you wont steal Ikuto" I said. "We will see" she said. "This is what I'm talking about why do you steal everything I love I've never done anything to you" I said.

Mayu said nothing. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS" I said. "BECAUSE I HATE YOU" she yelled. "I've always hated you how you look, how you act I wanted to make you miserable like how I feel every time I see you" she said.

I transformed into Amulet Heart. "Come on show me how much you hate me" I said. "Thought you would never ask" she said.

Normal P.O.V.

"My Heart Unlock Flaming Demon" Mayu said. Mayu was wearing scarlet shorts with a matching tank top. The bottom of her black hair turned red. Around her neck was a red choker with an orange fire ball in the middle.

"Demonic Spear" she said then a red spear came out. It looked like a trident or a giant fork. "Heart Rod" Amu said and two rods popped out and Amu caught them. They started fighting. Mayu kept attacking Amu but she just kept dodging it.

Amu jumped back to get some distance. "Why wont you fight" she said. "The same reason why you wont tell me" Amu said. "Tell you what I told you the truth" she said as the tip of her spear lit on fire. "You wont tell me WHY?" Amu said as her rods started glowing.

Mayu through her spear and Amu through her Heart Rods. They collided and there was a huge explosion. Smoke covered the both of them. Amu flew through the smoke and kicked Mayu in the face (you know ninja style). She fell to the ground.

"Lucky shot" she said. "See you still wont tell me why Mayu. Why? Why are you doing this? Why am I fighting you?" Amu said. "Why you wanna know why Amu? It's all because of you. Everybody loved you said you were perfect and cute and kind."

Amu's P.O.V.

"They compared me to you. Everything I did you always did 10 times better. Everyone thought I looked exactly like you always comparing every tiny little thing I did to you. Everyone thought you were better to me that's why I change."

"I dyed my hair so I wont look like you anymore I change my attitude so I wont be compared to you I am literally the exact opposite of you know no one compares me to you anymore they know I'm not Amu now" Mayu said. "But they also don't know who you are Mayu" I said. I never knew after all these years that Mayu was actually feeling this way.

"So I don't need them to know who the real Mayu is I know who I am" she said. "Really you know who you are" I said. "Yes I do" Mayu said. "No you don't you only know half of who you are Irene's half but what about Eve's half" I said holding her up.

She was barely there now. "What's happening to her? What did you do to her?" she said. "Not me you this is your would be self but it seems you don't want to be her anymore so she's disappearing" I said. "Oh well I don't need Eve" she said.

"How can you say that I would" "Exactly you would never Amu but I'm not you. Ha everyone thought you were better but now I'm going to change that come on" Mayu said. Mayu what has happened to you.

"Miki, Suu, Dia take Eve somewhere safe" I said. "Come Amu are you scared to attack" Mayu said. "You know what Mayu you tried to steal my friends and my boyfriend, you even kissed him so now I'm going to give you what you deserve" I said.

**BlackLynx17:Ok please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: OK I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING I NOOE I DID THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER SO BYE HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW AND IT'S PRETTY LONG**

CHAPTER 7

"You know what Mayu you tried to steal my friends and my boyfriend, you even kissed him so now I'm going to give you what you deserve" I said.

"Really come on then I'm prepared" she said. I change back into my normal self. "Ran go with the others" I said. "Hey what are you doing?" she said. "Giving you what you deserve come on" I said. "You think just because your defenseless I wont attack you well your wrong about that" she said.

Eve was right Mayu does love me she just needs a gentle nudge in the right direction. "Come on then what are you waiting for" I said. "Grrrr Fire Ball" she said and fire came to her hand. She through it at me. It hit me but I was still standing ow.

She through another and another but I stood my ground. "Why aren't you dodging it? I don't need this I don't need you. I found people who want me and not you and decided to help them destroy you" she said. "Huh who are you working for? Who are these people?" I said.

"No one you need to know they hate you as much as I hate you that's why they choose me and not you" she said. "Oh really then what do they want with me" I said. "They want me to capture the Humpty Lock" she said. Huh that sounds like "Is it Easter" I said.

"How did you know" she said. "Because Easter is my ENEMY. They want me to work for them now that they cant get Ikuto. Ha they using you to get to me. That's sad they don't even want you. To them your nothing compared to me" I said.

"Oh yah then why didn't they tell me to capture you instead" she said. "Did they want you to get the lock in secret and not let me notice" I said. She nodded. "Hahaha there were going to brainwash me with that cant you see You're your being used so come-" I said. "Grrr SHUT UP FIRE BALL SPECIAL" she said then thousands of tiny fire balls fell from the sky.

I tried to dodge all of them. "Your just jealous Amu they need me they want me they have to want me they have to" she said to herself. "But Mayu I know plenty of people who want you" I said trying to dodge the balls.

"Yah right who would want me I'm nothing compared to you" she said then something strange happened an x appeared on Mayu. "Damn it Mayu Dia come on My Heart Unlock Amulet Diamond" I said then flew to Mayu's level.

"Come on Mayu come with me I can help you" I said. "Please no one wants to help me they all want you" Mayu said. "That's not true I want you" I said. "LIAR FLAMING WHIP" she said and a whip came out.

She threw it at me. It went around my arm. "AMU HURRY EVE IS FADING" Ran yelled. "Damn Mayu can't you see your not alone there are plenty of people who want you for you" I said. "No they all want you who wants me" she said. "I do" I said. "Not good enough" and she pulled the roped. "Ah also Irene and Eve they want you to" I said.

"Irene…Eve" she said. Yes she's coming back. "Yah and your friends at school to Kukai and Tadase and Nagi also Rima and Yaya and all there charas" I said. "My…friends" "Yes and me to Mayu you're my cousin and I want to be friends with you I'm sure Ikuto does to so come on there waiting for you" I said.

"Amu.. Ikuto…friends waiting" she said then an x egg consumed her. "Yes Negative Heart Lock On Open Heart" I said. The x on Mayu went away and she turned into her normal self. "MAYU" Eve screamed and flew towards her.

"Eve I'm sorry" she said. Eve hugged her "I love you" she said. Mayu smiled "I love you too" she said. "Amu I'm also sorry I guess I let my anger and jealousy take the better of me" she said. "No worries happens all the time lets go home" I said.

"Not so fast" someone said. **(OK NOW I WAS BORED SO THIS MAKES IT SEEEM LIKE A REAL CARTOON BUT IT IS SO HAHAHAHA) **A giant robot made from x eggs came out of nowhere and the director was in the middle of it.

"We had a deal Mayu" he said. "The deals off" she said. "Too bad so sad it cant be broken now go get me Amu and the locket" he said. "Amu let's teach this fool a lesson ok?" Mayu said. "Yeah" I said.

She transformed with Eve. "Ready?" I said. She nodded "Ok Starlight Navigation" "Starlight Snowstorm" I said the a mixture of snow and stars washed over the x eggs purified them and sent the director flying.

"Nice job Amu" Mayu said. "you to Mayu" I said. "AMU AMU" someone called. I turned around to see it was Ikuto. "Ikuto" I said. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Ikuto it's ok I know the truth sorry for doubting you" I said. "Aw Amu I love you" he said. "I love you to" I said.

"Um Ikuto" Mayu said. Ikuto pushed me behind him. "Stay back" Ikuto said. "Ikuto" I said and went to Mayu. "Go ahead" I said. "Um I wanted to apologize for what I did I'm sorry please forgive me because even though I didn't really like you like Amu does and I was pretending to do that stuff I do like you as a friend so um could we still be friends" Mayu said.

Ikuto stayed quiet. "Told you he would forgive me Amu" Mayu whispered to me. "He will just wait" I whispered back. I glared at Ikuto. "Um sure its all good we can still be friends just don't do that again ever seriously" he said we laughed.

_RING RING RING_

My phone was ringing "hello" I said. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS? COME HOME NOW AND FIND MAYU TOO IF YOUR NOT BACK IN 2 MINUTES IM GOING TO" click I hung up. "Ok Mayu we gotta leave like now bye Ikuto" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go Mayu and HURRY" I said and we ran home.

The Next Day

"Amu I'm leaving today" Mayu said. "Why were finally friends" I said. "Don't worry I'll come back but I have to go home and apologize to a few people also show my parents my true self" she said.

"Mayu" I said I'm so proud of her. She hugged me "thank you for everything cuz good bye" she said. "Oh also Ikuto's a keeper cute and loyal to when I come back and if your not together I wont forgive you" she said then left I blushed.

"Um Amu" Ran said. "Yes" I said. "What about school?" she said. …. "OMG AAHHHHHH" I screamed I hurried to get ready and ran out as I passed a park I saw Ikuto. I stop and ran towards him. "Ikuto what are you doing here" I said.

"Nothing just thinking" he said. "Of what" I said. "Everything we've been through" he said. "Oh Yah" I said thinking of all my times with Ikuto then I got mad and punched him. "Ow what was that for" he said.

"For all the times you teased me" I said then Ikuto started laughing. "Shut up" I said. "Where's Mayu" he said. "She went home" I said.

"Oh"

"Ikuto did you really like Mayu"

"Uh oh NO no I didn't"

"You play boy I bet you enjoyed that kiss"

"No Amu your wrong"

"Well if you liked her so much then go after her you perverted playboy cosplay guy" I said then started walking away. He ran up to me and kissed me. "I love you Amu" he said. "I know" I said and smirked.

"What was that then" he said. "Well I wanna tease to you know" I said and started laughing. "Isnt there someplace you need to go" he said.

"Oh yah um….SCHOOL UGGH I'M GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU" I screamed and started running. "Looks like its going to be one of those days" he said then transformed into Black Lynx picked me up and started jumping to my school.

"Ah finally my happy ending" I said as we flew towards the sun and our happy ending.

**BLACKLYNX17: FINALLY DONE PLEASE REVIEW BYE ALSO READ MY NEW STORY A CHANCE TO BE WITH YOU BYE**


End file.
